Electric connectors have been used since the discovery of electricity. The original connector was a wire under a screw. That type of connector operates by compression, screw tension compresses the wire between a pair of contacts. A problem that has arisen with such connectors is that the contact becomes intermittent if the screw loosens or the contacts become soiled. Since the invention of the RCA connector, contacts are designed to be wiping contacts. A wiping contact scrapes across the surface of the mating contact upon insertion, cleaning both surfaces. Another variant of the wiping connector is that used in attaching printed circuit boards to a motherboard. In this type of connector one set of contacts are flat, ribbon-like metal features on the edge of either one or both sides of the board (male connector). The board fits into a socket (female connector) which includes a plurality of spring wiping contacts positioned to connect to the ribbon-like contacts on the mating half. As is usual in electronic technology, over time technology becomes miniaturized. One typical example of such a connector is that used in a USB connector. A small insulating base (e.g., a board or other substrate) having contacts on one side surrounded by a metal shell connected to ground is the male connector. The female connector is surrounded by a mating metal shell and includes a small board or interior of the housing with a plurality of wiping contacts which engage ribbon-like metal mating contacts on the small board. The contacts resemble fingers of wire which move in a direction normal to the surface of the board. A smaller version is called a mini USB connector. The pin number can be varied for similar connectors, e.g. the popular iPod® connects with a dock connector which includes a lock and additional contacts. Current generation Audio Visual equipment is connected with a HDMI connector having contacts on either side of the paddle and a mini HDMI connector includes two paddles which face each other inside the housing. Today, nearly all electronic equipment provides at least one connector. A problem has arisen with such connectors, particularly the mini's, they are difficult to manufacture economically while retaining the ability to connect after repeated insertions. Accordingly, there is a need for a connector which can be manufactured economically yet stand up to repeated use cycles.